


Splinter

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Series: Drabbles and Such [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Daryl has a splinter, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, he doesn't handle it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: Daryl has a splinter in a sensitive place and isn't handling it well.





	

“Dar, just let me look at it!”

“No way! It's gonna hurt!”

“This coming from the guy who shot himself with his own crossbow, and yanked an arrow out on his own.”

Daryl glared at Rick who stood over him with a bottle of alcohol and a pair of tweezers on his hand.

“It's a little different when the splinter is on your  _ ass _ .” He pouted, arms folded across his chest like a petulant child. 

“Is this leftover from that time in the barn? When I had you up on that feeding trough, and-”

“Yes,” Daryl blushed to the roots of his hair. 

“Why didn't you say anything then?”

“Would you?  _ Excuse me, can you remove your dick from my ass so I can remove this stick of wood from my butt cheek? _ Fuck no! I was caught up in the moment.”

“Hmm,” Rick grinned. “That is one of my favorites, to date!”

“Mine too,” Daryl agreed, smiling sheepishly.

“How about you let me help you out with this… predicament, and we go repeat the experience. Minus the splinters.” 

“Get the lube, I'll meet you there!” Daryl was out the door and gone before Rick even had a chance to reply.


End file.
